Tord Larsson
Tord Olaf Larsson (born September 6th 1989) Tord Larsson Is a Norweigan guy who was the voice actor of the character Tord on Eddsworld. He was one of Edd Gould's best friends. Eddsworld Departure Tord explained that the reason he left Eddsworld is because he didn't want to mooch off of Edd's success and wanted to pursue his own artistic career; taking his name from the series and building his own persona, independently of Eddsworld, but Tom claims that Tord left because of the fans thinking he was the "gun and smoking" guy. But some say it was because of a fight between Tom. Differences between his personal and character's life *The Eddsworld Tord is a trigger-happy gun fanatic. The real counterpart hasn't used or even touched a gun. *The Eddsworld Tord has communist beliefs, meanwhile the real counterpart doesn't. *The Eddsworld Tord is obsessed with hentai, while the real counterpart rarely views and draws it. *The Eddsworld Tord has long, spiky hair. The real counterpart's hair, though spiky, is short. Recent Activity So far as of 2012, he made a video explaining why he left Eddsworld, and to give his last words to his buddy Edd Gould. Tord also said that he might return as a cameo role on Eddsworld (possibly returning for Saloonatics, appearing as a cameo in Fun Dead, and later on was referenced in The Snogre multiple times) if Tom and Matt wanted him to. Matt is currently keeping him updated.Youtube Video Comment On 26th August 2014, "Give Respect To Tord" was setup on Twitter By Swedish/Somali Youtuber Sadak Kahie, a big fan of Eddsworld and Tomska, to find and contact Tordhttps://twitter.com/FansTordLarsson. They asked Matt if he's still in contact with him, and he replied on Twitter, "I would like to, but it's been a long time." https://twitter.com/MattLobster/status/504250971070144512 Sadak said on the Give Respect To Tord Twitter page that "Tord left the show for many reasons, and he left social media becuase of Trolls and Haters. Even if it's 6 years ago, he's still dramatised by it all!https://twitter.com/FansTordLarsson/status/504683017038991360 Trivia * He had a secret YouTube channel named KalashniCock, but since his upload about Edd's death, people became aware of it. He later closed the account, for reasons unknown, although Tom claimed it was due to the same fans who caused him to leave Eddsworld.YouTube channel: KalashniCock *According to Tom, Tord is literally living in hiding now and can't even use his own real name due to the fans of Eddsworld.[http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska Vokle: An Hour with TomSka] *During his time in Eddsworld, Tord's hair color changed from an almost black color in Eddsworld Christmas Special '04 to a very light brown color by his last apperence in 25 Feet Under The Seat. *In WTFuture, Tord returned to record his line of "Oh my God, he bit off his arm!", (originally recorded by Alex Labbe in 2005) explain why it sounds different from the original 2005 release. They may sound the same but the one from WTFuture is older sounding. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Retired Characters